


Bob and Lydia - Wedding Prep

by Elwyst



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Roombas, Wedding, Wedding Planning, Weddings, little red wagon, robot lawn mower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyst/pseuds/Elwyst
Summary: Commission for GayDemonicDisaster on their hilarious and adorable fic Roomba of Doom! In a series of hilarious and highly unlikely events Crowley gives a roomba demonic intelligence and adopts it. Later Aziraphale gives a robot mower angelic intelligence. Still later our ineffable duo decide to make it official and get married! Of course the appliances are involved as ring bearer (Bob) and flower girl (Lydia).
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Bob and Lydia - Wedding Prep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roomba of Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066155) by [GayDemonicDisaster (scrapheapchallenge)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapheapchallenge/pseuds/GayDemonicDisaster). 



> Drawn with micron and pitt pens, colored with alcohol markers.
> 
> Flowers in Lydia's wagon and their symbolic meanings: Kalanchoe blossfediana - persistance and eternal love for how long it holds onto blooms, Roses - red and white together mean 'we make a great match' or unity, Thaumatophyllum xanadu - health, abundance and love of nature.


End file.
